random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Favorite Pokemon
Feel free to add your own list (btw no Missingno. :P) MissingNo *does not take competitive value into consideration... most of the time 10. Ditto. Transforming into other Pokemon? Sweet! 9. Wailord. That thing is ginormous! 8. Dragonite, Tyranitar, and Metagross. All tied. I HAD TO PUT THESE GUYS SOMEWHERE! 7. Garchomp and Hydreigon. Tied for 7th place. They look awesome and they sound awesome. 6. Deoxys. It changes forms. Pretty cool. 5. Charizard. Because it looks like a boss whenever I see it! 4. Venusaur. See above. 3. Excadrill. Not sure why I like this Pokemon, but I guess it looked really cool to me. 2. Rayquaza. Epic design, dragon-type (favorite type), and was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! 1. Articuno. First legendary Pokemon I ever caught. Also, Articuno is awesome! MissingNo (revised) 10. Hydreigon: TBA 9. TBA 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. TBA 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. TBA 1. Articuno: TBA NyanGir 10. Zebstrika 9. Excadrill, Drilbur, and Zoroark 8. Totodile, samaurott, and Whimsicott 7. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune 6. Oshawott and Lugia 5. Servine and Zorua 4. Arcticuno and Cyndaquil 3. Dragonite and Tepig 2. Mightyena and Salamence 1. Cobalion and Absol 'Master ventus' 10. Glaceon 9'''. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110501215716/pokemonfanon/images/0/09/Froslass.gif Froslass''' 8'''. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110314105009/pokemon/images/9/9e/HAXORUS.gif '''Haxorus 7'''. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622073818/pokemon/images/2/25/Flygon_BW.gif '''Flygon 6. '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111203135521/pokemon/images/4/4a/Feraligatr_BW.gif '''Feraligatr 5. '''http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130527072608/pokemon/images/b/be/Carracosta_BW.gif '''Carracosta 4. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628010419/pokemon/images/1/15/Gyarados_BW.gif Gyrados 3. '''http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622083419/pokemon/images/2/2d/Mamoswine_BW.gif '''Mamoswine 2. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622083238/pokemon/images/0/05/Electivire_BW.gif Electivire 1. '''http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120622082012/pokemon/images/5/5a/Infernape_BW.gif '''Infernape Moon Snail Just so you know, this is gonna be a top 50. not a top 10. 16.Charizard (YAH MAD HATERS?! I love the fire type, his stats are better than that of blastoise and venusaur, and he looks awesome. Yeah, he's unoriginal, but Originality =/= Stupid design. Also, here's a good charizard. First, make sure it has the MODEST nature. That add additional SP. ATK, but lowers attack. Give it 252 Sp. ATK EVs, 252 Speed EVs, and 4 HP EVs. Give it leftovers or a heat rock. Now, Give it these moves: Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Flamethrower and Focus blast. It can tear through everything except for giratina. But you can switch out Sunny day for Dragon pulse for that matter.) 15.Latios (TBA) 14. Drapion (I never liked poison types. Ever. Poison is my least favorite type easily. Most of the designs are very bland and boring. However, there is one poison type that sticks out to me out of all the others. Drapion. Based off of his design , You'd think he'd be best in attack. However, he's instead a physical tank. Not too big on tanking, but that's pretty awesome. He's able to take an earthquake like a monster. His typing, Poison/Dark, only helps this. This results in his only weakness being Ground, as Poison cancels out Dark's weakness to Bug, Fairy and fighting, and Dark returns the favor by changing Poison's weakness to Psychic into an immunity. He also learns one of my favorite moves; Acupressure. If he boosts his Evasion, consider yourself done, because you will not hit him. You will not. He's also based off of the Scorpion, which is an awesome animal in my eyes. If you want a physically bulky poison type, look no further, because you have Drapion.) (Poi) 13. Kabutops (TBA) (Rock) 12.Weavile (Design is just bada$$. Its attack and speed makes it DEFINE "Physical sweeper". Yeah yeah, it has a doube weakness to fighting, but I usually switch out weavile for a flying type when one appears.) 11. Groudon (TBA) (Gro) 10.Serperior (Serperior looks awesome. Her speed makes her one of the fastest pokemon in NU. She knows a move called "Coil", which increases attack, defense and accuracy. This makes ffrenzy plant Harder to miss, and makes her a better wall.I recommend you pick snivy, because she's far SERPERIOR to the other 2. Did I forget to mention that out of all the starters, Serperior has the most v ONTO THE NEXT ENTRY.) (5) (Gra) 9.Blaziken (TBA) (Fight) 8a.Staraptor (Who needs Pidgeot? We have another bada$$ fully evolved bird! Staraptor has amazing attack and speed, which makes it another physical sweeper. Ice and rock types? Give it close combat! Too bad it's f**ked for electric-types, but you can switch out.) 8b.Skarmory (This thing is A FLYING '''TANK!!!!!! '''Its enormous defenses could have it survive even the strongest physical moves, It looks awesome, Has an awesome shiny form, and I love steel types! How could this thing NOT be awesome? Yeah, its official artwork is... kinda stupid looking, but who cares? It's awesome!) (St) 7.Yveltal (TBA) (Fly) (Da) 6.Typhlosion (My frst pokemon.) (Fi) (Start) (2) 5.Giratina (Favorite pokemon of my favorite type!) (Gh) (Dra) (4) 4.Mew (First legendary, and currently the only lvl 100 pokemon I have!) (Psy) (L) 3a.Snorlax (Reasons TBA) (1) 3b.Cloyster (TBA) (Ice) (W) (1) 2. Sylveon (OH MY GAWD MOON SNAIL WHY SUCH A GURLY POKEMON AT SUCH A HIGH SPOT YOU'RE G@Y LOSER! You know what? SHUT UP. I love sylveon, I will always love sylveon, and nothing shall stop me from so. PERIOD. Now, onto the actual legit question: Why do I love sylveon? Well, for one, IT'S FRICKIN ADORABLE. Two, It has great Sp. DEF. Three, I have one on my Y team that owns EVERYTHING! What the real question, why SHOULDN'T I love sylveon? I can't find anything bad about it. Well, its ability isn't too good, but that's besides the point. Great stats, Great design, Great type, Great everything. Don't you EVER... Diss sylveon in front of me.) (Fa) (6) Now, before we get to number 1, let's have some honorable mentions... Regigigas looks cool, has great stats, and even if he has that evil Slow Start, you gotta remember he has 110/110/110 defenses, so he can take a good few hits while he waits for it to end. Every dragon type not listed here is still good. All dragon types are awesome. Starclaw was one of my fakemon, but I just love his design and everything about him. I gave him the ability to always move first and a ridiculous Sp. ATK stat of 200. Rotom is creative, with several different forms to suffice (Though Wash is arguably the best) and a cool concept, I just can't say anything bad about him. Jirachi is an awesome parahaxer, even with his unneeded nerf in gen 6. Kyurem B is my preferred form of Kyurem. Not only is he NOT overdesigned, but he can take hits better than Kyurem W, since most of their weaknesses (Sans Fairy and steel somewhat) are physical based types. Linoone, the first fully evolved pokemon with Pickup, is quite a cool pokemon. I have one on my Y team, and he's doing wonders. Eelektross is, as of gen 6, the only pokemon with no weaknesses. It has Levitate, which makes no sense as it always looks like it's standing on the ground in gen 5, but whatever. He also has an interesting design, a good movepool, and some very good stats. And... *Drumroll please...* 1.Zangoose (Ultimate pokemon. Seviper may be cool, but he's trubbish compared to zangopose. epic stats, great moveset (Can learn 14 TYPES! EVEN FLYING!) and bada$$ appearance. What is not to like about this pokemon?) (3) (N) (A-T) ae+0.Missingno. (bfkjavh5bjdfkjbhvgkbTrainer♂rkrvngfdjnvn dfjvndjjvndnfjAerodactylrvjbdjkbvd) Key: # = Favorite of the numbered gen (I.E: (1) = Favorite of gen 1) Nor = Favorite normal type Fi = Favorite fire type Gra = Favorite Grass type Dra = Favorite Dragon type Ice = Take a wild guess. W = Favorite water type Fly = Favorite flying type Da = Favorite dark type St = Favorite steel type Gro = Favorite ground type Psy = Favorite psychic type Fa = Favorite Fairy type L = Favorite legendary Start = Favorite starter pokemon A-T = All time favorite Chromebolt 10. Pichu 9. Bulbasaur 8. Snivy 7. Mewtwo 6. Unkown 5. Ditto 4. Pikachu 3. Arceus 2. Emboar 1. Tepig CC00 I'm seriously reworking my list now as more Pokemon come into interest. 20. Armaldo - I have no idea why I like this Pokemon but I just think armaldo is kinda cool. He is also my 100th tumblr post. 19. Electrode - Uncreative? Yes. Although having a fairly bad design, I like this one, because they were one of the few I could recognize as a child, and Pokemon Snap brought me close to them. 18. Swalot - This guy is kinda unusual, but funny. He has this weird noodle mustache, and is often a fun Pokemon. Muk can go sit in the corner, the best purple blob is RIGHT HERE. Err... next to choice 6a perhaps... 17. Bisharp - Bisharp has an epic desgn and type combo, that he just HAD to make it on. The Dark Knight of Pokemon has amazing stats and great movepool, just SO DARN AWESOME. 16. Vanilluxe - OH WAAA ITS THE ICE CREAM POKEMON WAA! Well sit in the corner and play with Exeggcute, cuz food is NOT stopping me from liking them. Vanilluxe has an adorable appearance, great stats, and although it may be food, remember Exeggcute. 15. Spiritomb - This thing is creepy in a cool way. It is a Ghost/Dark-type, an interesting combo, an EPIK design, and NO WEAKNESSES. 14. Rotom - The electrical Pokemon, ah yes. Good at turning into appliances to trick people. I admit, it could have more forms but makes a great Pokemon. Excellent concept and stats, I just love it. 13. Barbaracle - This Pokemon is a water-rock combo which although common, has never been so good. It turned into an awesome MONSTER after its not-so-great 1st stage. (Sorry Binacle.) The mear fact it looks so awesome is why it takes this spot. 12. Unown - Very weak, yet bizzare, cool Pokemon. I dunno why, but this is one of the 1st Pokemon I saw, most likely explaining my love for it. In creepypastas, especially Lost Silver, Unown ave become more creepy, yet already it is creepy on its own! Odd music plays whenever you're at the Ruins of Alph and have our radio tuned towards the center. 11. Mega Ampharos - C'Mon. He's fabulous. If they make Mega Mega Pokemon, they shall grow a mustache. 10. Phantump - An interesting Grass/Ghost combo, taking on the appearance of a cute stump. But it no cute. It is made of DEAD CHILDREN! I always need a good grass-type on my team, but something that's also half-ghost? Sounds good to me. Naming mine R. 9. Sigilyph - I loved him in Gen 5, but he was always only pretty awesome. Starting in Gen 6 though, I thought they became one of THE BEST. They are based off the Nazca Lines, and are sorta like Unown, but stranger. They also have a cool mysterious cry. 8. Ralts line - Ralts may be weak, but it's still an interesting concept and is very fun to train up. In platinum, it's one of the strongest members on my team! 7a. Goomy - Now to be fair, I can't choose whether 6a or 6b is better. You know Altaria? They were barely a dragon, but dragon-ish enough. This takes the whole idea of dragons and throws it RIGHT OUT OF THE WATER. Goomy is a blob who is also a dragon with little black eyes (or are the eyes the green spots?) that will cause your DOOM. 7b. Klefki - JINGLE JANGLE GENWUNNERS. TODAY IS YOUR DOOM. The keyhole at the top doubles as a face, it is just adorable, and Steel/Fairy! How many weaknesses does that give it? 2! It might look stupid at first, but notice the keyhole doubles as a face, and you have a good Pokemon. 6. Darkrai - Amazing stats, epic appearance, great movie role, what's NOT to love about Darkrai? 5. Deoxys - MOST SCIENTIFIC LEGENDARY EVER. IT'S A COMBO OF SPACE AND DNA. 'NUFF SAID. 4. Jirachi - This thing may look cute, but it's a BEAST. It has just amazing stats, adorable appearance, and spiffing type Combo! The Psychic balances out Fighting moves, and the Steel balances out Dark moves! Isn't that aazing? 3. Beheeyem - This guy is a spacial awesomeness that is just awesome. May not be as cool lookin' as Deoxys, but something about this guy just feels like a great Pokemon for me. He is a pure Psychic-type who is just awesome, being strange extraterrestrial life. 2. Magnezone - Yes. Magnezone. The Magnetic powerhouse. Any move it uses usually 1-hit K.O.'s any Pokemon. For ground types I use steel moves. I just ADORE Magnezone. Ever since I've got that Magneton from the GTS, it's been a pleasure to have. Wait WHAT? MAGNEZONE HAS BEEN BEATEN? IS THIS POSSIBLE? ONLY 2? WHA WHA WHA? Now let me add some Honorable mentions, before getting to this spot. Helioptile was cool, but I lost my interest in him over time. Porygon2 is an excellent troll, good for battle, reccomend him for fun. Froakie and his evolutions are the greatest starters ever. He even looks awesome. I made up a Pokémon called Glashriek. I love him. Doublade is also cool. Smeargle was my favourite a while. He's cool. I think that's it. So leta go. 1. Gourgeist - I was NEVER expecting this spot should be taken, but it is. Ghost/Grass can offer a few weaknesses, but having those advantages, that's Psychic, Fighting, Water, Electric,and Ground mostly covered. Along with that, it remains very cute while... eerie at the same time. Pumpkaboo, is annoying, there's too many (In X at least. Maybe Y has more Phantumps?) but if you trade it, Gourgeist is an AMAZING Pokémon. It comes in many sizes, so you can choose many strategies (Me? Average. Good speed and attack.) Plus it can have Pickup, letting you get many items very quickly. The desight, the typing, the concept, the EVERYTHING is to love about this Pokémon. Mochlum #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp #Magikarp Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pages anyone can edit Category:Useless Category Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Klink is a pair of: WHAT? Category:Klink Category:Klang Category:Klinklang Category:Klink is a pair of metal gears... Yamask is a ghost to fear. Sandile loves the desert sun. Galvantula. Electric bug.